Colder Than You songfic
by Deena
Summary: A look at Aya and Ken's relationship set to a song *shonen ai, angst, lime, sap*


***************************  
Colder than You  
A Weiss Kreuz Fanfiction  
By deena  
***************************  
  
Hi Minna-san! I hope everyone's had a nice Valentine's Day? Well here's something that I wrote  
for V-Day but it ended up being late. It's my first songfic, set to the song 'Colder than You'   
by The Waltons. It just screamed Aya and so I found myself writing a songfic to my alltime fav  
couple, AyaKen! Yeah, Aya's a bastard but I doubt that he and Ken would have a perfect relationship.  
Oh well! And yeah, this isn't written in chronological order. Gomen! And Enjoy!  
~*~deena~*~  
  
  
*****************************  
Yeah yeah, I like it a lot   
When you treat me like dirt  
Laying under your feet  
*****************************  
  
Toxic-blue cleaner drooled down the window. Ken set the spray bottle down beside a vase of bright  
forsythias and began to scrub his ratty newspaper over the smudged glass. Outside he could see   
the sun splashing over the bustling people and rushing cars and shiny buildings.  
  
"Ne Aya? Isn't is a beautiful day today?"  
  
The redhead was silent as he worked on an arrangement of lilacs.  
  
The paper squeaked over the glass, mingling with the sounds of busy life outside. "Spring is   
finally here," he continued, pausing to watch a cute little girl walking a puppy. "We should do   
something today. It's too nice a day to waste, don't you think?"  
  
Pale fingers tightened surreptitiously around a sprig of the purple flower.  
  
Ken sighed gently. "Aya-"  
  
The chimes above the door jingled and Omi sailed into the shop.  
  
"Konnichiwa Ken-kun, Aya-kun!" Omi enthused. "Today is a great day! Seems like winter is finally   
over!"  
  
"I was just telling Aya the very same thing," Ken remarked, smiling at the cheerful younger boy.   
"It's absolutely gorgeous out!"  
  
Omi grinned as he tied on his apron. "Well Yohji-kun should be waking up soon, so why don't you   
guys go out and take a break for a while?"  
  
Ken looked hopefully at his moody lover. "Aya? Would you like to go for a walk or something?"  
  
Aya finished with his arrangement and untied his apron. "No."  
  
"Oh." Ken fiddled with the shredding newspaper in his hands. "Well maybe later than? We could go   
see that-"  
  
Hardened eyes narrowed. His voice was a shard of ice, jagged and cutting. "I said no."  
  
The chimes sang again as the redhead disappeared.  
  
Ignoring Omi's huge, sympathetic eyes, Ken tossed the newspaper away. They stained his fingers   
black.  
  
  
*****************************  
Yeah yeah, the feeling is hot   
When you're calling me names  
Around the people we meet  
*****************************  
  
Ken sprinted down the stairs while hurriedly pulling on a navy blue T-shirt. He was forty minutes  
late. "Stupid late night Samurai movie marathon," he muttered, pausing a moment to tie his   
sneakers.  
  
He had watched the movies well into early morning, all while waiting for Aya to come home. Aya   
and Omi had been on a dangerous mission last night and he'd been worried sick. But Aya hadn't   
bothered to see him. He had gone straight to his own apartment after the mission. And now he was   
late.  
  
Ken ran down the remaining stairs and burst into the flower shop. "I'm here!" he announced,   
hastily grabbing a black apron from the hook and quickly putting it on.   
  
Violet eyes stabbed into him. "Where the hell have you been?"   
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Look, Ken-san is here!"  
  
Immediately the horde of girls currently infesting the shop turned their attentions onto him.  
  
"Ohayo Ken-san!"  
  
"I thought you weren't going to be here because you're always the first one here!"  
  
"Will you go out with me today, Ken-san?"  
  
"How come my dahlias don't look as nice as yours?"  
  
"You look so kawaii today!"  
  
A biting pressure scathed into his arm and prevented him from answering. Aya roughly jerked him   
away from the cooing girls and back behind the counter.   
  
"This isn't finished," the redhead ground out in low tones.  
  
Ken blinked down at the black book where they recorded their sales and profits and business   
transactions. It had been his turn to do the book-keeping this month and he'd started it but then  
he'd fallen asleep. He couldn't help it, book-keeping was so boring.  
  
"Ken," Aya snapped, his fingers digging into his arm.  
  
"You're hurting me," he murmured softly, conscious of all the girls watching them with wide-eyes.   
"Please let go."  
  
Aya obeyed with a displeased scowl. "You're always so busy fucking around," he spat out   
venomously.   
  
The younger boy took a step back. "It's not a big deal Aya," he soothed, though his words shook   
slightly. "Just calm down. I'll do them later, okay?"  
  
"This isn't one of your goddamn games," he hissed, eyes sparking like furious flints. "You know   
very well what's behind us."  
  
"Aya-"  
  
"Either do it or don't fuck up," Aya snarled and stalked into the supply room.  
  
Ken forced his face to smile. "He's just been stressed lately," he told the stunned girls, his   
voice a little bit quieter than usual.  
  
  
************************************  
Yeah, when we met I was sold   
Yeah, but nothing is colder than you   
Colder than you  
************************************  
  
"So Aya ol' buddy, how'd ya like your first day working here?" Ken asked as he swept up dried   
leaves and fallen petals.  
  
The redhead grunted and continued to wipe the counters.  
  
"Is that a 'yeah this place is great and I'm gonna love it here' or a 'this blows, I want out'?"   
Ken persisted, undaunted by the older boy's silence. "But then again, even if you did want out,   
tough luck. We're stuck here whether we like it or not. Manx and Birman will prolly hafta hunt us  
down if we ever tried to escape. But I kinda like it here 'cause-"  
  
"Do you ever shut up?"  
  
"Well what?" Ken shot back defensively. "You've barely said anything since Manx left. I'm just   
filling in the silence. It's enough to make a guy go crazy!"  
  
"Not a far trip for you," Aya muttered.  
  
"Hey, is that an insult?" Ken demanded.  
  
"..."  
  
Ken frowned. "You're a real jerk, you know that?"  
  
They finished cleaning up and then exited the shop.  
  
"Well it's been a pleasure," Ken declared. "But I'm gonna go and play some soccer now." He   
studied his silent companion. "Can you get back home alright?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Well just make sure that you don't forget about the mission tonight." Ken waved jauntily as he   
began to walk away. "Ja ne!"  
  
He had only walked a few steps when he stopping. His damn conscience was railing against him, as   
it had all last night. "Aw shit," he swore, before turning around and jogging after the redhead.   
"Oy, Aya!"  
  
Aya stopped and stared coolly at him.  
  
Ken shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Sorry 'bout yesterday," he mumbled, picking at a stray piece   
of lint on his mechanic's jumpsuit. "You know, for punching you and all that." Even if you   
deserved it, you cold bastard "Guess we got off on the wrong foot, ne?"  
  
Icy violet eyes met his briefly. "Hn."  
  
Ken's jaw dropped as the older boy turned around and stalked away. "Whadda shithead!" he muttered   
furiously, whirling around and stomping down the sidewalk. "Arrogant jerk! See if I ever   
apologize again!"  
  
  
************************************  
Yeah yeah, I'm on top of the world   
When you lie and you cheat  
About oh everything  
************************************  
  
"Ohayo, Aya-san," a soft, melodious voice spoke up.  
  
Aya, Ken and Yohji all looked up as Sakura entered the shop, gazing shyly at the redhead.  
  
"Ohayo," Aya murmured back, his eyes softening at the sight of the young girl with braids styled   
so similarly to his imouto-chan.  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly, her eyes wide and adoring.  
  
Ken turned back to placing baby's breath into an arrangement of orchids and tulips, carefully   
keeping his expression neutral. A small voice within him couldn't help but point out that Aya   
never said 'ohayo' to him with a melty-eyed expression. Perhaps he cared more for Sakura then he   
let on.  
  
"That bouquet you're working on looks lovely, Ken-san," Sakura complimented, approaching the   
counter.  
  
Yohji laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Ken's a pro at this flower arranging stuff,   
Sakura-chan! Without him, this place would be outta business, right Aya?"  
  
Aya gazed pointedly at the arm that was casually slung around Ken. He scowled knives at the   
soccer player, then at Yohji and went back to trimming an English ivy.   
  
Ken quickly pulled away from the lanky blond. "Omi's good with flowers too," he mumbled half-  
heartedly.  
  
"You're all wonderful with flowers," Sakura declared, peering at Aya through her lashes demurely.  
She toyed with one of her braids coyly. "Aya-san? I came here, wondering if you'd like to have   
lunch with me today? I know a wonderful, little foreign restaurant not far from here. Would you   
accompany me?"  
  
There was a silence. And then Aya smiled.  
  
The white flowers in his hand shook ever so slightly. It hurt, seeing his lover smile at someone   
else. Maybe he was only a convenient fuck for the redhead. Afterall, why should he want the blood  
stains of an assassin when he could have a young girl's innocence?  
  
Sakura latched onto Aya's arm, beaming up at him. Ken watched them until they disappeared   
outside, into the warm sunshine that was meant only for lovers.  
  
"They look good together," he murmured quietly, sadly.  
  
Yohji pushed up black sunglasses with his index finger. "Aya's a fucking bastard."  
  
"He said he didn't care about her," Ken whispered absently, staring out the window. "I guess he   
changed his mind."  
  
"Ken-"  
  
He looked over at the blond and forced a smile. "It isn't his fault, Yohji. He's just got a lot   
on his mind, that's all."  
  
"How long are you gonna keep making excuses for him?"  
  
Until he loves me  
  
Ken turned back to his arrangement.  
  
  
***********************************  
Yeah yeah, my heart is all in swirls   
When the curtain is closed  
And you still pull my stings  
************************************  
  
The night was lazy and silent. Ribbons of moonlight stole in from the ajar window and drew   
impossibly long shadows upon the walls. The clock on the VCR dissolved the murky darkness into a   
flashing, nuclear-green. They'd been watching it for so long now, watching as the numbers slowly   
crept up as time moved with stilted lethargy.  
  
Ken closed his eyes, still seeing green beneath his eyelids. He shifted against the too-long arm   
that was holding him and settled deeper into the sofa cushions.  
  
"He'll be home soon," Yohji said again, his voice stretching languidly like a cat after a nap.  
  
He laughed quietly. The room seemed to swallow it up. "I've gotten clingy. Always worrying for   
one stupid reason or another."  
  
Long fingers tangled into chocolate locks. "You care about him."  
  
"That's the problem." The shoulder he was leaning on felt bony. He sighed. "I just wish he'd tell  
me where he was going."  
  
Yohji said nothing because there was nothing to say. He held Ken a little bit tighter and   
together they watched the blinking green clock make sluggish rounds.  
  
When Aya finally did come home, it was quickly and suddenly. The door opened and shut with loud   
swiftness and he stood in the doorway, watching them with a dispassionate gaze.  
  
Ken surged up, his heartbeat accelerating. "Aya, you're home! I've been wait-"  
  
Aya didn't wait for Ken to finish. He simply turned around and stalked out of his apartment.  
  
The brunette stared bewilderedly at the closed door. "What..."  
  
Yohji sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Ken, maybe you should just leave him alone for   
now. It's late and you-"  
  
"No." Ken stood up. "He came to my apartment. He wanted to see me. I guess that he-"  
  
"He looked upset."  
  
"When doesn't he?" Ken grabbed his grey, hooded sweatshirt and hastily shoved it on. "Thanks for   
waiting with me Yotan. I appreciate it but I gotta go now." He waved and headed next door to his   
lover's apartment.  
  
"Aya open up," he called, pounding on the door. "I won't leave until you do, koi." He hammered on  
the door and yelled until he finally heard angry footsteps from inside draw close to him.   
  
Aya yanked open the door. "What?!" he snarled.  
  
Ken pushed his way past his irate lover. "Aya, what happened?" he demanded, concerned. "You've   
were gone for so long and I've been worried sick. Are you alright? Did something-"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
He frowned at his lover's brusque reply. "Aya-"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"I thought you wanted to stay with me tonight," he murmured, unable to hide the hurt that bubbled  
up at Aya's rejection.   
  
"Looks like Yohji got the same invitation," Aya sneered.  
  
There was a deafening silence as Ken gaped incredulously at the glaring assassin.  
  
"Are you..." He swallowed audibly, his head suddenly pounding. "You're not...with *Yohji*..."  
  
"Do whatever the fuck you want to," Aya spat out, frostily. "I don't give a shit."  
  
Pure rage enveloped him so swiftly, like stepping out into a torrid squall. He clenched his jaw,   
eyes sparking. "I waited for you for five goddamn hours," he hissed, his voice   
uncharacteristically low. "because you didn't fucking bother to tell me where the hell you were   
going. Yohji sat with me because he was worried about me and now you have the fucking *gall* to   
accuse me of cheating with him?"  
  
Aya raised an eyebrow in surprise at Ken's silent fury.  
  
"Yohji and I are friends because I don't have one in you," Ken continued, staring hard and   
coldly at Aya. "But I have never once led him on." His features twisted in a malicious sneer.   
"Unlike you and Sakura."  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare bring her-"  
  
"Why the hell not?!!" Ken shouted, his temper scathing into a boil. "I've never once said   
anything while you make fucking googly eyes at her and treat her like she's so damn special! Just  
because she looks like your sister doesn't mean that you can fuck around with her, Aya! Is that   
why you were late tonight? You went on another goddamn *date* with her?" He looked away, unable   
to stand looking at the one who kept breaking him and playing with the pieces. "What would   
say if she knew that you were fucking me?"  
  
"Do you think I want her?" Level words, spoken lucidly and without even the faintest trace of   
emotion.  
  
"If you do then say it." He raised his head and looked squarely into frigid, lilac pools. "I'm   
sick of playing games with you."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
He looked away, the harsh question splintering into him like shards of ice. He was so good   
running away.  
  
Cold fingers curved around his chin, forcing him to look into that pale face again. "Do you?"   
Hard words accompanied by tightening pressure upon his jaw.  
  
Ken closed his eyes and still he could see drowning violets. "You know I do." Exposed and   
defeated, once more, in front of this scarlet-haired killer who took everything and gave nothing.  
  
"Then it's enough."  
  
But they both knew it for the lie that it was because it could never be enough.  
  
  
*************************************  
Yeah, we'll grow up when we're old   
Yeah, but nothing is colder than you   
Colder than you  
*************************************  
  
The door of the cramped linen closet snapped shut.  
  
Ken jerked on the cord of the single, naked light bulb that hung from the middle of the ceiling.   
Dim light spilled over them like melting butter. Vivid crimson locks fell into a face that   
smoldered.  
  
"Aya?" Ken took a step backwards. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
The redhead reached out with long fingers and caught Ken's wrist. He stripped the boy of his   
claws and tossed them onto a pile of sheets.  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Ken shouted, trying to free his wrist from Aya's tight hold.   
"Are you crazy or something? We're on a mission!"  
  
"Shut up!" Aya snapped, yanking Ken roughly up against him.  
  
Chocolate eyes widened with understanding. "You wanna do *that* in *here*?!" he cried, aghast.   
"Our target could walk past at any moment! We can't just have a fucking quickie in the middle   
of- mmmphh!"  
  
Omi's voice crackled through the discarded com links. "Abyssinian, Siberian, the target will be   
coming up in about eleven minutes."   
  
Inwardly, Aya smirked. There was plenty of time to finish this.  
  
White fingers deftly pulled and unzipped at resisting clothing. Glimpses of skin were frantically  
stroked, bodies straining towards each other. Moist mouths met desperately, sucking moans and   
flesh. It was rough and spontaneous, the shelf behind them rattling. It was too much and not   
enough, as wordless cries splashed into each other like gentle liquid.   
  
For a tiny instant, two heartbeats became one.  
  
Aya picked up his katana with gloved-hands. "Don't just sit there," he ordered, his jaw   
clenching. "Hurry up and get dressed!"  
  
Ken stared up at his lover. Aya looked collected and perfect, clothing tidy and not even one   
strand of blood-colored hair was out of place. As though he hadn't just initiated a fuck in the   
closet.   
  
He fumbled to close his pants with limp fingers. "You're just not normal," he muttered, willing   
his heart to stop racing.  
  
  
**********************************************  
Pulled my heart out   
I love to bleed  
Pull it right out  
It's just that your pleasing me, is just teasing me  
Teasing me  
**********************************************  
  
"Ken."  
  
It startled him, that curt voice suddenly speaking when it had remained silent for the entire   
morning. "What?"  
  
Aya strode towards him, eyes flashing with some unidentifiable emotion that Ken had never seen   
before. He ruthlessly invaded his personal space, forcing him to move back against the counter.   
"Why do you keep watching at me?"  
  
Ken stared up at the redhead, reading the blatant challenge in lashing, violet depths. 'Do you   
dare?' they asked him, mockingly. He raised his chin determinedly. "I'm attracted to you."  
  
One scarlet brow arched sharply. There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke and his   
words were terse. "What makes you think I feel the same way?"  
  
Ken tore away from those binding plum-colored eyes. "I don't care," he replied firmly.  
  
Aya smirked. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" he demanded sardonically.   
  
Brown eyes narrowed. "Go to hell," he snarled irately. "Conceited asshole!" He forcibly shoved   
past Aya, his shoulder pushing against the redhead roughly.  
  
White fingers clamped around his wrist and pulled him back. "Why?"  
  
Ken scowled, jerking his wrist away. "Why what?" he snapped.  
  
"Why are you attracted to me?"  
  
He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the impassive redhead. "Right now, I'm asking   
myself the very same thing."  
  
"I'm not attracted to you," Aya told him, frowning.  
  
"Good for you."  
  
They stared at each other.   
  
"Not in the least," Aya continued and his voice seemed softer to Ken.  
  
The soccer player said nothing, only watched the redhead and he didn't know whom to hate and   
where that fine line was.  
  
And then everything was forgotten because they were falling into each other like rain in the   
night. They were kissing, hungrily and insistently, unable to take without giving, not knowing   
where one began and the other ended.  
  
In the space that followed, as they waited for closing time and later violated on a mission, he   
would reiterate the lack of desire on his part. Even as he constantly caught the brown-haired boy  
into his arms and gave in to swirling emotions, what he claimed he didn't have. Things grew   
thick, perplexing and everywhere lay a broken risk.  
  
And when it was over, that which was so new and consuming, the sky spilled cold rain and moist   
eyes watched from stained sheets as the redhead left the silent lull of the darkened apartment.  
  
  
*************************************  
Yeah yeah, it hurts to be with you  
I thought that without you   
I'd be incomplete  
*************************************  
  
He blanched as his finger came away smeared with viscous, scarlet goo. "Aya," he whispered,   
hugging his lover tightly to him. "Aya, please..."  
  
"Stop squeezing me so hard," the wounded assassin ground out gruffly.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you," Ken vowed, pressing the orange piece of torn sweatshirt to   
the gaping wound in Aya's stomach. He kissed the redhead's pale forehead, red strands softly   
pressing upon his mouth.   
  
"It's too late for that," Aya muttered sardonically.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" Ken shrieked, catching sight of Yohji and Omi coming out from the   
building. "Calling the fucking ambulance!"  
  
"Calm down Ken-kun," Omi soothed. "We called Manx-san and she's bringing over a team."  
  
"I said I was fine," Aya bit out, glaring at Omi.   
  
"You're not fine!" Ken snapped, scowling. "People who are fine don't have big fucking holes in   
their fucking guts!"  
  
"Oy, watch the language in front of the kid!" Yohji cried, clamping his hands over Omi's ears,   
much to the youngest boy's chagrin.  
  
"Yohji-kun! I'm not a little kid so get off me!"  
  
"It's my stomach, not my gut," Aya pointed out calmly.  
  
Ken leaned close to the redhead so that they wouldn't be overheard. "I can see that this is all a  
joke to you," he hissed, eyes flashing. "because you don't care about anyone but your fucking   
self but in case you've forgotten, I love you!" His voice cracked and bloody hands began to   
tremble every so faintly. "Imagine if the one you loved was laying in your arms, bleeding all   
over the place. Would you be making jokes then, Aya?"  
  
Violet eyes widened a fraction, feeling something clear and wet drip onto his face.  
  
"I know you don't love me," Ken whispered brokenly. "But just let me love you because-"  
  
The screech of tires on pavement drowned his words. Manx rushed out of the car, her heels   
clicking sharply on the asphalt.  
  
Ken scrambled backwards and let them take the redhead. Omi lead him to Yohji's car, by a hand   
that was smeared with Aya's blood.  
  
  
*************************************  
Yeah yeah, but tangoing takes two  
My leash wouldn't fit you  
But yours sure fit me  
*************************************  
  
"I love you."  
  
He shoved them out from his chest like a virus and the small words hung in the room, cloying and   
syrupy. They mocked them both, jeering because they didn't deserved it. He could feel the heavy   
weigh of an amethyst gaze washing over him but it wasn't in him to raise his head and meet it.  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
Biting words, gnawing words, creaking words. Hollow words that slid into his veins and sliced up   
rationality and emotion and insanity and everything that pulsated inside. He had known that they   
were coming, those four cruel words but still he'd hoped. Foolish hopes because it was so easy   
to pretend. Dreams that were made up of diaphanous spun-sugar and sweet to taste; he liked those   
dreams. They smiled and loved him when reality was too much. When his world became too hard and   
so cold. Empty and silent and crimson.  
  
He knew it but still he'd told him. And he couldn't move or go back because it was the truth. He   
loved him.  
  
"This means nothing."  
  
I love you.  
  
"It can't mean anything."  
  
I love you.  
  
"Do you understand Ken?"  
  
I understand.  
  
He nodded once, jagged locked obscuring his eyes.  
  
"Good."  
  
And then Aya was gone, in a swirl of red and black and white.   
  
The room grew colder and he was weary.  
  
  
*************************************  
Yeah, we'll grow up when we're old  
Yeah, I thought it was cold  
Yeah, when we met I was sold  
But then, nothing is colder than you  
Colder than you.  
*************************************  
  
"Here."  
  
Ken looked at Aya and then at the wrapped box clutched in one pale hand. "Oh great, not another   
present," he groaned theatrically. "Those crazy schoolgirls just don't get the hint. What the   
hell am I supposed to do with all these presents? I'll be eating chocolates 'til next year! And   
if I see one more of those stupid teddy bears holding a heart, I swear I'm gonna-"  
  
"It's not from one of the schoolgirls," Aya interrupted, rolling his eyes.  
  
"It isn't?" Ken scratched his head and stared searchingly at the box. "Hey, is it from a secret   
admirer? Wow, I've never had one of those before!"  
  
"It's not from a secret admirer," Aya snapped, getting impatient.  
  
"It isn't?" Ken was stumped. "Then who could it be from? Oh wait! What if it's from Schwartz and   
they're trying to trick us? Maybe it's a bomb! Or a rattrap! Or-"  
  
"It's from me, you fool!"   
  
Cinnamon-colored eyes grew to saucer-size. "From you?!" he squeaked, boggling at the redhead.   
"Why? How? What for?"  
  
"It's Valentine's Day," Aya growled out, fuming.  
  
"But this morning you said that Valentine's Day is a tacky, useless, stupid Western tradition   
fit only for love-struck fools and American-wannabes," Ken quoted slowly.  
  
"I still feel that way," Aya shot back, crossly.  
  
"Then why did-"  
  
"Just shut up and take the goddamn thing!"   
  
Ken shut up and took the gift.  
  
Aya glowered at him and stomped off, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Ken ripped opened the red and silver wrapping paper and opened the small box. His wide eyes   
widened even further.  
  
Aya had cut out a heart from red construction paper. The slightly crooked heart was glued to a   
lacy doily and in the center of the red paper, written in Aya's tiny, meticulous script were the   
gold-colored words, 'Will you be mine?'  
  
Ken smiled.   
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
Happy Valentine's Day Minna-san! :) 


End file.
